


Who Am I Without You?

by sheeva



Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Black Dragon - Freeform, Blindfolds, Bondage, Cheating, Dominance, F/F, Masochism, Mistress, Rope Bondage, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 07:52:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15967967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheeva/pseuds/sheeva
Summary: Kira and Tasia share a secret. Kira enjoys the distress of others, Tasia will do anything for her.





	Who Am I Without You?

Frayed rope burned Tasia’s wrists from constant friction, but she’d stopped struggling now. She wouldn’t get her reward until she calmed down like her Mistress had told her to. The silk blindfold left the tall, raven-haired woman in total blackness, only the sounds of her own strained breathing through her red ball-gag and the faint rustling of the covers were present in the small room. Black Dragon was indeed in hiding; taking refuge in a crowded motel was their only chance at the moment. Prestigious hotels were too risky with all of their security, but it wasn’t a big deal, Kira didn’t need a fancy bed to make the most of her time with Tasia. Kira may be quiet, reserved, and cold, but it wasn’t due to shyness, it was because she lacked emotion. Empathy was certainly something she lacked, but she derived pleasure from the distress of others, and being in total control. She’d lost track of how long her and Tasia had been doing this, despite Tasia being in a relationship with Jarek and Kobra’s obvious intrest in Kira.

The red-haired woman sat tauntingly on her knees in between Tasia’s widely spread legs, gazing down at her blankly. The woman beneath her was trembling, soaking between her legs, and drooling shamelessly out of her tightly gagged mouth, just how Kira liked to see her, desperate. Kira leaned down and brought her cherry-lips to her partner’s ear, dragging her tongue along the rim, tantalizingly slow.  
“Would you like your reward now?” Kira whispered against the woman’s ear, barely brushing her fingertips over her thighs.  
Tasia quickly nodded her head, letting out a muffled sound of approval as best as she could. Kira loved that. She’d probably do anything for Kira to touch her right now; just the idea of that made her feel powerful.  
Kira trailed a single finger down Tasia’s pale chest, her short nail leaving a faint white trail down her skin as her finger trailed lower, barely coming into contact with the submissive woman’s clit. Even the slightest contact made her moan deep from her throat, her hips desperately pushing up towards the source of the sacred contact.  
“Ah, Tasia. You’d like to moan for me, wouldn’t you?” Kira inquired before she continued to touch her.  
The woman nodded as rapidly as she could, hoping with every fiber of her being that Kira would take out her gag. She wanted to kiss her, to moan for her, all of it.  
Kira smirked slightly, and reached up to unclasp the tightly bound gag from behind Tasia’s head, letting it fall from her mouth. Upon further inspection, Tasia’s lips were coated with drool, which was also dripping from her chin and running down her bare chest. She wouldn’t wipe it away even if her hands weren’t tied tightly, not unless Kira told her she could.  
“Please, Mistress, my reward..” She breathed out, shifting uncomfortably from all of the pent up lust building inside of her.  
Kira let out a chilling chuckle as she leaned in to Tasia’s lips, her single finger once again resting teasingly on her clit.  
“You’re such a needy little slut,” The words fell from her lips, straight between Tasia’s legs.  
The raven-haired woman didn’t participate in this kind of dynamic with her boyfriend, which was probably why she was never satisfied unless she was with Kira.  
“Yes, ma’am,” She replied, shifting her hips against Kira’s finger, gasping from the minuscule amount of contact. 

Kira touched her partner’s clit with two nimble fingers, moving them in an excruciatingly slow circle. Tasia wouldn’t dare complain, the contact itself was enough. She parted her lips and let out a relieved moan, opening her eyes widely underneath her blindfold, only to see blackness upon blackness yet again. 

It took Kira awhile before she decided to stop torturing the woman beneath her, but once she went in, she went all in.  
“How bad do you need it, Tasia?” Kira taunted, resting her hands on the woman’s thighs.  
“Please fuck me, please, please Mistress, please!” Tasia’s voice gradually got louder the more desperate she became, if that was even possible.  
Kira could hardly hold back herself, all of Tasia’s begging was enough to convince her. 

Kira didn’t hesitate with plunging three fingers inside of Tasia’s soaking wet heat, her tightness quickly enveloping all of her digits. She thrusted them at a merciless pace, fingers twisting and curling as deep inside of Tasia as she could go. Her other hand suddenly jolted back and delivered a rough slap across the raven-haired woman’s face, eliciting a strained moan and an adorable whimper. Kira refused to kiss the other female, kissing her properly would mean affection, and now was not the time for that. However, going down on her partner sounded like a good idea. 

Kira sunk down lower in between Tasia’s legs, all of her fingers remaining inside of her as she brought her lips to the inside of the woman’s thighs. She wasted no time before she began her assault on her partners clit, her tongue flicking every which way as she continued to finger her at a breakneck pace. Tasia was a complete and utter mess, moaning and writhing underneath Kira without an ounce of shame. The pleasure was long awaited and blissful, euphoric even. Each flick of Kira’s skillful tongue and every thrust of her fingers brought her closer to her climax; she felt like she was going to explode.  
“Please, Kira! I’m so close..” She uttered breathlessly, hips thrusting involuntarily as she was drawn even closer to her release. Kira could taste Tasia on her tongue, and it was all over for the bound woman when Kira curled her fingers up, hitting her in just the perfect spot. 

Euphoria. 

Tasia’s climax hit her all at once, like all of the pent up lust and torture was finally escaping the confines of her body.  
“Fuck, Mistress, Fuck!” She cried out, unable to control the tension and contractions that her body was preforming all on its own. Kira could feel the pulses of Tasia’s orgasm against her tongue, along with the sudden tightness of her core around her fingers. She loved bringing Tasia to this point; making a mess of her was so much fun. 

It took Tasia a while to come down from her high, but eventually her breathing began to slow. Her body was still trembling slightly when Kira rose up from between her legs, gazing at her half-hidden face with a slight hint of satisfaction. She reached behind Tasia’s head and untied her silk blindfold, letting it fall around her neck. The moment the dark-haired woman made eye contact with Kira, she sheepishly looked away. Kira quickly grabbed her by the jaw and forced her gaze in her direction.  
“Do I get a ‘thank you’?” Kira asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice, her stare cold and intimidating.  
“Thank you very much, Mistress,” Tasia quickly responded.  
She was, indeed, thankful that Kira did this for her. It was a mutual deal that they both derived pleasure from, so there were really no flaws except for the possibility that they get caught, but Kira was exceptionally careful about not letting that happen.  
Kira went to untying Tasia’s wrists, smirking in slight satisfaction as she saw the red marks and raw skin that’d recently bloomed there. Tasia quickly rubbed her wrists to relieve some of the burning pain, and then realized that Kira was already standing up to leave.  
“Wait, Kira,” The woman quickly sat up, holding the sheets over her chest as Kira turned around to see what she wanted. She raised an eyebrow, standing still at the foot of the bed.  
“Can I just ask for a kiss before you go?” Tasia asked, trying to hide the fear in her voice that Kira would reject her or get angry.  
Kira sighed, and returned to the edge of the bed, taking a seat next to Tasia. She leaned in closer to her and shut her eyes, slightly parting her cherry red lips. Tasia didn’t waste any time thinking about it before her lips were against her partner’s, moving rhythmically for a brief moment before Kira pulled away.  
“Don’t forget to put your toys away before the boys come back,” She said as Tasia was left speechless.

Kira left afterwards to return to her own room, and eventually drifted off to sleep simply because she had nothing better to do with her time. Kobra was laying next to her, spooning her, possibly on accident. She didn’t care either way, all she wanted to do was sleep. 

Meanwhile, Tasia had frantically went to hiding all of her scandalous objects before Jarek returned, in which she was successful. She pretended to be asleep when he crawled into bed with her, but once he settled beside her, all she could think about was the taste of Kira on her lips. Or was it her own taste? Either way, she wouldn’t sleep tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> wow i wrote something! i did this all in one day cause i was super motivated so yay go jessie. rqs are always open if you have weird obscure mortal kombat ships babey i’ll write em! xo


End file.
